This invention relates to superconducting material.
Superconductors are materials having zero resistance to the flow of electrons below a certain critical temperature, T.sub.c. It is known that certain metal oxides including metallic elements such as Y, La, Ba, Cu, Sr, Eu, and Lu exhibit superconductivity. Examples include YBa.sub.2 Cu.sub.3 O.sub.7-x, La.sub.2-x Ba.sub.x CuO.sub.4-y and La.sub.2-x Sr.sub.x CuO.sub.4-y. It is clear from the earliest reports on these new oxide superconductors that their properties are strongly dependent on processing. Oxygen vacancy concentrations, degree of order, chemical homogeneity, and other microstructural characteristics such as grain size appear to be critical in determining the properties of these oxide superconductors.